The Walking Dead: Survival of the Fittest
by SBproductions12
Summary: Ever wondered how other people survived at the beginning of the outbreak? Then read this story about a alcoholic, Dave Beverlett, who must survive a world full of diseased creatures, both alive and undead. Features cameos from the original cast from The Walking Dead. Contains minor language and sweet, sweet walker violence. If you played the games, you know what you're in for.


**The Walking Dead: Survival of the Fittest**

**Episode 1: Friendly Neighbors**

The phone rang across the dirty room filled with clothes stuffed in the two-door closet and a half eaten baloney sandwich sitting beside a nightlight on the floor. The echoes of the phone bounced across the tiny room and into the sleeping twenty-four year old man on a bed with one cover that was only covering half of his six foot-tall skinny body. This man's name was Dave Beverlett, who lived in Decatur, Georgia. He moaned after being woken up by his phone. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor, still moaning. Dave's vision was blurry for some odd reason, making it hard for him to see the time on the digital clock beside his phone and used underpants. He struggled to get up using the cabinet beside him, but he got close enough to see the time was 3:46 PM.

"Why have I been sleeping for so long?" Dave asked himself. He stood on his feet and wobbled outside of his trashed room, and into his hallway. He struggled to keep himself on his feet, holding on to the door of an empty room, because he lived alone in his rented home in the subdivision. Suddenly Dave felt his insides flowing to his mouth and he ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Once he was done throwing out his guts, he looked in the mirror. He could tell that he was hangover. He couldn't remember last night that well, but he does remember being at the bar drinking with his two best pals, Andy and Brice. Dave grabbed an aspirin and took a sip of the fossit water and went over to the living room. He sat down on his two-seated couch full of rips and such, and turned on the Television, which was quite good considering how most of the things he owned weren't that fancy. Dave watched TV half-asleep until he looked in the kitchen, which he could plainly see thanks to their not being doors between the two rooms, and he saw that the window of the door to the backyard was covered with a blanket. Suddenly Dave looked around and saw that all the windows had something covering them, let it be blinders or just plain curtains or blankets, even one with his shirt. "Why are all the windows covered?" He wondered to himself. He didn't realize that the sports channel on the TV was static. Dave changed the channel and it was once again static. He turned the TV down to keep the hard sounding of bees static makes when it's on. Dave decided to open a window, so he turned around and reached for the window behind the couch and grabbed the string and pulled the windows blinders up, revealing a horrible sight. Dave got startled by the image of multiple blood-covered humans (if you can call them that) with rip clothes and plain white eyes walking aimlessly around the subdivision. Dave froze in terror as one of them looked at the window.

Dave tried calming himself by breathing heavily as the walking dead human started walking to the window. He was no longer half-asleep, but frozen in time as that thing got closer to the window. Dave just realized what was going on: the windows, the TV, the dang creature staring straight at him...Dave yelled and flew off the couch and into the kitchen as the zombie knocked onto the window. Dave stopped at the door that leads to his outside garage. What should he do? Go outside and run to his car, or stay inside? The sound of a window breaking was heard in the living room. Dave cowardly looked back into the living room, where the zombie has broken the window. It ran after Dave. Dave stepped back away from the zombie, terrified as it moaned into the kitchen. The deadbeat's hand slithered over the Kitchen table, feeling for something to defend himself with. Suddenly the hand grabbed a handle, and Dave swung the pan straight in the zombies face, knocking it down to it stomach. Dave rushed to his door and unlocked the doorknob and unhooked the chain. He opened the door, but then something grabbed his foot, throwing him on his side on the uncleaned floor. Dave kicked at the zombie as hard as he could until the undead lost his grip, and Dave grabbed the bump outside of his door and pulled, plunging him like a torpedo down the two stairs and onto the concrete beside his car. He rolled onto his feet and jumped into the car and turned the keys, which we're already in the car, on. His car was sloppy with scratches and paint falling off on the outside and trash all over the backseat floor in the inside. Dave turned around and saw the zombie walk out behind the car. Dave screamed once more and floored the gas, but instead of go forward, he went straight back and rammed the zombie in the gut into the wall. The car went through the wall and the zombie crushed between the car and the dishwasher, splitting it in half. A bowl of spaghetti then falls on the lap of the driver, since it was on the front of the car for some odd reason. Dave looked at the lever and it was on reverse. He fixed it to drive and floored it, but the car was stuck into the wall. Dave kept on pressing the pedal over and over, holding it all the down by stretching his leg onto the gas, but the back tires wouldn't get out of the laundry room wall. Dave kept on pressing it until he heard a knock on his car window. Dave turned his head to meet face to face with another zombie trying to get in his car. Dave yelled at the top of his lungs in fear being inches away from the undead, and the only thing protecting him is glass they can easily break.

Just then, the sounds of a firework is heard and the zombie trying to get in the car is flung to the floor, missing half of its head. Dave turned back to the front to see a tall chubby lumberjack looking man with a beard with a shotgun on the other side of the road. The man moves his hand to tell Dave to drive to him. Dave floors it once more, and the car finally breaks off the wall, and it zooms out onto the road, running over a zombie. Dave drifts it to not hit the man, and stops it in the middle of the road, with zombies walking all over the subdivision. The man then flings open the door to his house and a teenager and a woman holding a little girl rushes out and jumps in the car and closes the door behind them. Dave looks at the group then back at the man and then yells, "GET IN!" The Lumberjack man shoots his shotgun again before running to the car. He ran in front of the car to the passenger side until a zombie came behind him.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" The teenager yells. The man turned around and got pinned to the car by the zombie. The Man tried his best to hold the zombie's jaw away from his.

"DADDY!" The little girl yelled out. Dave tried to move but he was too scared. But hearing the kids voices made him jump into action. Dave leaned over to the door and started rolling down the window manually until it was halfway down. Dave then looked around for anything, until he saw the fork he used to eat the spaghetti from earlier. He grabbed it and threw it through the window and onto the zombie, cutting apart of its flesh. It was just enough time for the Lumberjack to throw off the zombie off and blow its brains out using the shotgun.

The man got into the passenger seat and closed the door, "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" The man yelled. Dave then floored it and flew like a rocket to the moon down the road. Dave swirled around the undead walkers, Although smacking into one of them. then the road split in half, "Turn Left!" The man yelled. Dave once again drifts to turn left and floors it. The subdivision is shaped like a peace sign if Dave remembers correctly. The entrance/exit is at the top of the subdivision, and Dave flew to it, bumping the passengers left and right, but slowed down when he saw a whole bunch of walkers blocking the exit.

Back at Dave's house, his phone played a voicemail for him, "Dave? Dave?! Are you there? It's Brice! What the heck is going on dude? Are you all right? Answer me dang it! Dave we're in deep waters now, there is zombies everywhere, it's like something out of Hell itself!" Suddenly you can hear a crashing sound, "Oh my god dude, they're in my house! Please answer! DAVE!" You can hear moans in the background than gunshots, "You gotta help me Dave! DAVE! OH MY GOD!" The rest of it is screaming and sounds of tearing of flesh.

"What are we going to do?" The woman yelled from behind Dave. There was no way to get out of the subdivision other than the passage blocked by the undead. Dave looked around until he saw a tiny hidden doorway in the trees beside the entrance.

"Hang on!" Dave yelled. The rusty car then ran right through a few zombies until it went into the tiny opening in the woods. The car barely made it through the opening, as it lost the side view mirror on the passenger side thanks to a tree, but it got out of it. Then the car drove out of the ditch and flew in the air and it landed onto the road and Dave turned the car and drove left again and ran away from the subdivision. Dave felt relieved, but then all of a sudden the car rammed right into a zombie, sending the guy above the car onto the gravel behind them. "Watch where your going you freaking morons!" Dave yelled out the window and rolled it back up.

Dave turned to The lumberjack, "What the heck is going on?"

"Haven't you been watching the news?"

"Uh...no" Dave said.

"The dead are walking again!"

Dave's eyes opened, "How?"

"We don't know yet" The man said, "Me and the family we're watching the news about how those things we're all over the place, and all of a sudden they started coming into the subdivision! I've been outside shooting them, why did it take you to get out?"

Dave, "I was...asleep" He didn't want to tell the man he was hangover.

"Jesus man, you look like one of them"

Dave laughed. He was definitely tired and sleepy with his hair all tangled up with a five o' clock shadow and his eyes red with blister looking blackness under them. He was wearing a white tank with a jacket and jeans, which we're covered with spaghetti, "Yeah. I do don't I" Dave turned to the man, "Say, you're that guy who came to my house and yelled at us to turn the music down. What is it again...Fred?"

"Frank" Frank said. "I believe you're...Dave?"

"You got that one right!" Dave answers.

"Frank, where are we going to go? We need to get food!" The woman said, possibly Frank's wife.

"Maybe we can go to a grocery store or something" Dave brought up.

"I doubt there's one that is still working. I mean, those walking things came into a subdivision to eat instead of staying on the main road. I'm sure they would go after a full house of food. Plus, we won't have enough time to get into a gas station and fill up with these guys all over the place" Frank sighed.

The teenager shot up, "Maybe we can go to Aunt Peggie!"

"Aunt Peggie!" the little girl yelled in joy.

"You know Frank, that's not a bad idea" the woman said as she was buckling up the little girl, who could have been three or four.

"Who's Aunt Peggie?" Dave asked Frank.

"She lives in Atlanta with her son. It's not that far from here. Maybe we can go over to her house and stock up on food. Lord knows she has enough to fill a whale" Frank answered, "So it's settled, we go to Aunt Peggie's house"

"What if she is...you know..." Dave said quietly to Frank.

"Don't worry, her son is your age, he will make sure that no one gets inside"

"Great" Dave turned his head back to the road, "So, um, How do we get there?" After driving in silence (except Frank telling Dave where to go) Dave looked in his back view mirror to see three other passengers in his trashy backseat. "Sorry for the mess back there" he said.

the woman looked up at Dave, "Oh, it's alright. My name is Amanda, and this is Benji and Gracie"

"Hey" Benji said.

"Hi. what grade are you in?" Dave asked.

"10th" Benji was a tan with curly hair and had a normal t-shirt on. Looks like your average teenager, if it wasn't for him missing a tooth three spots away from his front teeth. Dave wonders if it was just a loss of teeth or something else.

"Oh hi there, um, Gracie is it?" Dave said politely.

"Hi!" The little girl said joyfully.

The little girl was holding a toy monkey, "Who's your little friend?"

"His name is Monk Monk" The girl said, squeezing the plush doll.

"It's good to have a friend" Dave told the little girl. Amanda smiled at Dave.

The car passed a two-story house with borders all around it, "we're almost there. It's right beside that house back there" Frank told Dave.

"Look, there it is!" Amanda yelled. Dave rolled the car to a Peach colored two-story house. The five of them got out of the smelly rust bucket called a car and went up to the front door. Frank knocked on the door, and out came a small round old lady with glasses which is suppose to be Aunt Peggie.

"Oh hey Frank! Come on in!" Peggie said, shoving everyone in politely. She then shut the door behind them.

"Hi Aunt Peggie!" Gracie yelled hugging her aunt.

"Hey sweetheart" Peggie said, patting her back on the little girl. She then looks at Dave, "Now who is this fellow?"

"I'm Dave"

"He saved us when those things attacked us back in Decatur" Amanda told Peggie.

"Oh, well, welcome, I'm Peggie"

"I already know, these guys has said how good your place is" Dave looked around the house. It looked amazingly better than his old dump back in the subdivision, which is probably crawling with those zombies about now.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says" Peggie answered. The only thing out of the ordinary was the wood bolted onto the windows, but we all now why it's there.

"So, where's Mr. Messy anyway?" Frank asked Peggie, referring to her son.

"Oh, he is out with his buddy, um, Shawn I think. He'll be back soon. Why don't you make yourself comfortable" Peggie told her younger brother. As with that, the five houseguest got something to eat out of Peggie's kitchen. Frank got an apple as Benji just got an unopened soda can and they sat down in the living room. Gracie got a cup of milk, but Amanda didn't get anything, and they went over to Peggie to watch her cook and help her out. Dave fixed himself a baloney sandwich (which is his favorite) and he looked around the house. It was two-story, with a Living room and a kitchen on the bottom floor. Everything looked nice, it wasn't as expensive as Northerners houses, but it was doable. Dave decided to explore a bit. Dave pasted by the cooking woman and saw an opened bedroom you can see from the kitchen. Dave walked in to clearly see what was in there. It was two beds and a rocking chair. Both of the beds had the same covers and the rocking chair was yellow with purple flowers all over it. Maybe Benji and Gracie would come over here sometimes and sleep here? If that's the case he could see Peggie sitting in the rocking chair, probably reading a book or something to Gracie. I'm sure Benji fell right asleep when he got in his bed. Right in front of one of the beds we're a chest. Dave decided to open it too find little toys. He examined the pink and yellow elephant plush doll and put it back. This must have been Gracie's bed. There was a door beside her bed that was probably the backyard door, but it was covered in two by fours to keep those things out. There was a door beside Benji's bed and Dave creaked it open. It was dark, but he found the light switch and he saw the staircase going to the upper floor. Odd how the stairs we're not in the middle of the open like most houses, but it is its own hallway. "Honey" Dave looked back to see Peggie still cooking, "can you go grab that spatula up there?"

"Sure" Dave told her. He made his way up the creaking steps and onto something funny: The top floor looked more expensive than the bottom one! Dave was amazed at the dining room table with a white snowflake carpet under it with 6 seats all around it. A chandelier of candles we're above it. There was a huge window beside it, where you can clearly see the side of the yard. In the next room was stock full of food. They weren't lying when they said that see could fill a whale! There was cans and boxes of cereal and poptarts. It was a lot more she had downstairs. Maybe she was preparing for something like this? Dave was not sure, but this explains why she is so round. Dave saw the spatula beside the fossit and grabbed it. There was a balcony door. Dave looked outside and stepped onto the balcony. There was a gate beside him with a staircase going to the yard. This was either to make sure the dog doesn't get out, or to keep someone from coming in. The wind chilled Dave's spine with cold, but smoothing, current floating around him. He looked to see the road they came in from, and to see a house far over left. Could have been that barricaded house Frank saw that told him we we're almost there. There was nothing really left to look at, so Dave went back inside and downstairs. He gave Peggie the spatula.

"Thank you sweetie" Aunt Peggie said.

"This man right here saved our lives back in Decatur" Amanda told Peggie. "He got in his car and stopped for us to get in. He even saved Frank from those walking things"

"Those walkers outside?" Peggie asked.

"Yeah, walkers" Amanda turned to Dave, "Say, why did you save us?"

"You guys saved me" Dave told the woman. He was referring to when Frank shot that walker who tried to get in his car.

"Well, we're glad to have you here" Peggie told him.

"Say hi Monk Monk" Gracie held out the monkey's tiny hand to Dave.

He bent down and playfully shook it, "um, hi, I'm Dave. Oh! Say come check this out" Dave got back up and he walked to the guest room and opened up the chest. Gracie jumped excitingly.

"Ellie!" Gracie yelled in joy. She grabbed the pink and yellow elephant and hugged it. She continued to look through the chest as Dave went over to Amanda and Peggie.

Amanda sighed as she watched Gracie play, "I don't know how a five-year old girl can get through all this. I'm just scared for her life out there. They almost got us back there"

Dave turned to her, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine!"

"You think?" Amanda asked.

"Sure we will" Peggie sound loudly, "I mean, we have everything bordered up, and once my son gets here, we can border up the door. We are totally safe here!" If only that was true...

Dave walked away as Amanda and Peggie went back to cooking. He wanted to check the house out more. There we're two rooms beside the Living room. He opened the front one first. It was of course the bathroom. Dave took a whiff and smelled the deep oder. "Gross" He said, covering his nose. He closed the door and looked at the one to his left. It was once again dark, but he found the light switch, but this time it literally shocked him. The room was filled with guns, bow and arrows, beebee guns, shotgun, pistols, and even an axe. Dave didn't know why an old lady like Peggie would keep all these guns. Then he remembered that she had a son, who must've kept all these weapons in here. Dave turned around to see Peggie and Amanda still cooking, and Benji and Frank speaking to each other in the living room. This could be his chance. He didn't want to steal from the people, but Dave thinks this is more of a 'borrowing' than anything. He quickly grabbed one of the pistols and check to see if it had ammo. It did. He put the ammo back into the pistol as someone walked in.

"There you are" Frank said.

The surprise visit made Dave jump, but he turned around with his hands behind his back, "Oh, hey Frank" Quickly, Dave stuffed the pistol into his jeans, and he put his shirt over it.

"I see you found his little room" Frank told him. Dave was pretty sure he was referring to Peggie's son. "Yep. When we come over, Benji and I would shoot cups and watermelons with him using these babies. We even shot that deer over there" Frank pointed at the deer head on the wall, which Dave didn't see, freaking him out. "We better get out of here before we mess anything up. He loves these things" Frank and Dave walked out of the room, with a hidden Pistol in his pocket.

Dave sat on couch beside Benji as Frank sat in his revolver chair, but he didn't put the leg stool up. Dave looked at the TV and grabbed the remote. He turned it on to see static once more, "of course" Dave sighed. He laid down the remote after turning the TV back off, "I thought you guys said that you we're watching the news. But when I turned on the tv, it was static"

"The channels lost access at noon" Frank said.

"That's when those walkers came" Benji brought up. Dave tried his best not to look at the missing tooth of his.

"By the way Dave, thanks for saving me back there with that fork" Frank said.

"No problem, you saved me" Dave said politely.

"Speaking of which, why did you have a fork in the first place?" Benji asked.

"Oh, must have had spaghetti in the car last night, which is...still all over my jeans" Dave looked down at his jeans. It looked like he pissed himself, "I don't remember last night that good though"

"How come?" Frank asked.

"Huh? Oh, I, um" Dave didn't want to tell him he got drunk, "I was tired and was trying to stay awake with my friends. It's hard to do you know"

"Then where are your friends then?" Frank asked.

Dave could tell that Frank didn't believe the story, but he kept it going, "I guess I fell asleep and they left. Maybe they heard about the walkers last night and covered my windows and ran off to their homes" Now that part doesn't make sense to Dave either. "Why we're the windows covered up? Did the invasion happen last night? That has to be because they covered the windows, but then why would they leave my house? If I was them I would have stayed and at least bordered the doors up, which was another thing to wonder. No doors we're bordered up! Was there something I'm missing here?" Dave asked himself in his head.

"Me and Benji here have been talking about school" Frank told Dave, who snapped back in reality.

"I sure it's closed now" Dave told Benji.

"No, it's not that" Benji said, "I was just wondering where my friends we're"

"I'm sure they're safe" This also made Dave question himself. How we're his friends, Andy and Brice? "Maybe that was why the phone was going off" Dave thought. What would've happen if he answered it? Maybe he could have saved his friends? "I'm sure Brice and Andy are safe" Dave thought. He didn't know about the voicemail. Suddenly the front door swung open, and in came a man in a dirty shirt. He was tall, but chubby. He had messy hair and a prickly messy moustache and beard.

"I'm home mom" He said to Peggie.

"Finally Chet, where have you been?" Peggie asked her son, Chet.

"I was helping Shawn from down the street" Chet looked at the people in the room, "Why is Frank and everybody here?" Chet asked.

"Oh, they came over to just make sure we we're safe" Peggie told Chet.

Chet looked at Dave, "Who's he?"

"That's Dave" Gracie told her cousin.

"He saved our lives back in Decatur" Amanda informed Chet.

"Oh, hey" Chet waved his hand at Dave.

"Sup" Dave nodded his head. Chet went to go sit down with the men. He sat in the chair next to Dave on the couch.

"Now how did it go for you? Did you get bit?" Frank asked him.

"No Uncle" Chet answered Frank. Chet looked like he was in his mid-20's or so, "Shawn and I we're driving around the place looking for survivors, but his car broke down"

"Did you find any?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, two actually. There was this black guy named Lee with this little girl with a hat" Chet told them, "we drove back to Hershel's place and I walked all the way down here"

"We're they father and daughter?" Benji asked.

"I don't know" Chet said running his fingers through his hair.

Dave spoke up, "Nice place you have here"

"Thanks. The upstairs is better though" Chet said.

"Yeah, I saw it" Dave told him.

"We also looked in your little armory back there" Frank spoke up.

"Yeah" Chet said. Dave tried to keep his mouth closed, "I bought those guns and arrow. Who knew I would need them now?"

"God dang boy, you look like you just got out of bed!" Frank brought up, "Did you even take a shower today? I mean, you had time"

"I don't take showers in the morning" Chet told him. That must be why Frank referred to him as Mr. Messy, because he was indeed looking like a train wreck.

"Maybe we should go down to Hershel's farm" Benji brought up.

"Why? We have everything here" Frank said to his son.

"Maybe to like say hi or something" Benji said.

"There's no need too. I say we stay in the house, who knows when that herd might comeback" Frank said, worried.

"I agree with Frank, we should stay here" Dave told Benji.

Benji sighed, "Alright"

After an hour or two, it started to get dark outside the house. They bordered up the front door after Chet came in to keep unwanted guest out. Dave learned that this kid named Shawn came over and help border the house, then they went out to find survivors and this guy named Lee helped them get out of an attack. Soon enough they went over to that bordered up house Dave saw when he was looking outside, and Chet just walked over here so his mom (Aunt Peggie) wouldn't get irritated. The four guys kept on talking to each other as Gracie played with her toys. Soon enough, the seven of them gathered up into the living room and ate the cooked chicken. After they finished their meal, they all sat around the room and talked about what they should do next. Of course Aunt Peggie said to just stay in her house, which wasn't a bad idea at the time. They had food, weapons, and they had everything bordered up. Dave soon learned a few things about the people: Aunt Peggie and Frank were brother and sister with Peggie being 10 years older than him. Peggie had Chet who lived with her all his life, obviously not a ladies man of course. Chet must've been in his mid-20s by now, a bit older than Dave probably. Dave also wondered about what happened to Chet's dad, maybe they divorced or something. Frank met Amanda in high school, turns out Amanda was the popular girl back then. They got married after being a couple for four years, and they had two kids: Benji and Gracie. Benji was sixteen, who played Baseball in school. He was also popular, as he hanged out with some of his baseball friends. He also had a few girlfriends, but they didn't bring it up that much, they just teased him about it. Maybe it was a baseball to the face situation with the tooth? Gracie is five years old, and has just started kindergarten. Of course she didn't learn that much seeing how it just started and this whole walker thing happen. Amanda was right, how will a little girl handle all of this? Dave tried to keep his drinking stories at bay when they wanted to know more about him. Basically he was broke. He dropped out of school and went his own way from his parents, but it just ended him up just renting a house and buying a stinky rusty car like his. But, his friends praised him for doing amazing drifts. A car like that is so messed up, you can slide anywhere with it. He kept this part a secret, but he usually went around town with his friends, Andy and Brice, and go to bars and strip clubs and all those things. He remembers the night before them getting drunk as always. His friends would always do crazy things. Brice is the careful guy who doesn't do anything that could break a bone, while Andy is the opposite, always making up crazy things to do. One time they jumped off a huge rock into the water below, and Andy had to push Brice to make him jump. Of course, they have been arrested a few times, like Dave one day ran on a soccer field naked. But him and his friends sure knew how to have a good time.

After the long talk with everyone, Chet got up, "Say, Dave, wanna come see the house?"

Even though Dave already looked around, he didn't want to say no. "Sure" Dave said. Him and Chet walked out of the living room and into the armory.

"Isn't this place neat?" Chet asked Dave.

"Yeah, it is" Dave answered.

Chet turned around and dug into the box full of junk, "We use to just use these to shoot deer or to catch food" He said, "But I guess they have another purpose for now on. Sure is lucky we have all of this. This whole shindig started just today, maybe the army will wipe them all out and everything will be back to normal" Chet continued to look through the box, "We also have bow and arrows, check this out" Chet then pulled out a tiny pink bow and arrow. "Even Gracie has one"

Dave laughed at it. It was as long as an arm's length, and it definitely couldn't kill a walker, let alone a deer. Dave turned around to leave the room until Chet look at the shelf, "Huh, that's weird" He look at all of his pistols, but there was a gap beside the fourth one to the right. "I guess one of my pistols are missing" Dave turned back around and put his hands behind his back to push the pistol down further. "Oh well" Chet said. The two left the armory and went to the guest room. "Here is where me and mom would usually sleep. Whenever Gracie and Benji come over, I sleep on the couch and Gracie sleeps with mom"

"Then whats the point of having an upstairs?" Dave asked.

"Upstairs is like the party room, come on" The two mid-20 year olds creaked up the stairs to the same room Dave saw earlier that evening. "We would come up here to eat and such. Good place for thanksgiving or christmas" Chet went into the room with all the food, "And this is where we keep most of our food. A lot, huh?"

"Yeah" Dave looked around once more. It seemed like more food stocked up by itself since last time he came there.

"Oh, check this out" Chet went to the cans and moved a metal cabinet to the side, revealing a doorknob. He opened it revealing a whole new room filled with mattresses and food, "We had an extra room, so I thought we could make a hideout if a burglar came in or a nuclear disaster happened, or something like that. Pretty handy, huh?"

"Wow, this is the safest place in the world" Dave looked around the hideout. There was a light switch but it only turned on one lamp, revealing can food and two mattresses. Dave couldn't see the doorknob because it's hidden with the other cans, and the door has the same paint as it does on the wall outside of it. There was one window on the other side of the room. Chet closed the door and moved the cabinet back into place.

"It's not the best house ever, but it's doable" Chet told Dave.

"Very doable" Dave said. They went back downstairs with the rest of the gang. Chet sat down, but Gracie took Dave's seat beside Benji and right beside the little girl was Peggie. Frank was telling a story about shooting a moose or something, Dave didn't pay attention. He looked around the living room. It was a couch and two chairs and all of them facing a TV, which is smaller than the one he has. beside Frank's chair was a coocoo clock, with the short hand on the seven, and the long hand between eight and nine. "It must be about 7:43" Dave thought. They have been here for four hours now, just eating and talking. Dave walked away to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, looking for something to drink.

"The Cokes are upstairs honey" Peggie yelled at Dave. Dave went over to the stairs and opened the door, but then he heard his name. Dave tip toed to the side of the wall close enough so he can listen to the living room chatting without being seen.

"So what do you think about Dave y'all?" Frank asked everyone.

"I think he's great" Amanda told her husband.

"Me too!" Gracie yelled.

"How come you asked us?" Peggie asked her brother.

"I dunno. It's just, I seem him across the street always with his buddies, sometimes with alcohol in them" Frank said. "I mean, you haven't been in his car, but it smells like hell!"

"It kind of smelled like smoking or weed or something" Benji brought up. It is true that Dave has smuggled weed in his car.

"So what?" Chet asked.

"I'm just saying that we should all not get too invested in him. What if he is taking our stuff up there now!" Frank told everyone about his untrustworthy with Dave.

"He wouldn't take anything from us Frank" Peggie said angrily. Which is a lie, as Dave could feel the pistol in the back of his pants.

"Alright, I'm just going to go check on him" Frank said, getting out of his chair.

Dave hesitated. He didn't know if he could run up the steps fast enough before Frank marches toward the eavesdropper. As Frank got closer and closer, Dave had to decide to run or to stay. Suddenly he decided to not run for it, and walked behind the corner, bumping into Frank, "Oh, sorry" Dave said. Now he knew Frank wasn't that welcome to anyone he sees, "I wasn't that thirsty so I didn't get one"

"Oh, alright" Peggie said. Dave walked back to the living room as Frank followed him back, staring at him with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Frank sat back in his chair as Dave stood above him. Dave realized he was the only one not part of the family, and he did look like a homeless man on the street, still having the spaghetti on his Jeans. If he was part of this family, he would think the same about himself as Frank thought of him.

"Come on finish your story Frank" Peggie told him.

"Oh yeah, so anyway, the father moose started chasing our four-wheelers, and me and Jersey kept on driving and driving. The thing was going to catch us, so he swirled around to the nearby the lake and we-" Frank's story was interrupted by the loud knocking on the door. Everyone turned to the door and everything got quiet except for ticking on the coocoo clock.

"That must be Shawn from down the street" Chet said. No one could see out of the covered windows as Chet moved the chair that was holding the door closed. The door swung open and an undead walker jumped at Chet, pushing him to the floor.

"CHET!" Peggie yelled. But then, a hand broke through one of the windows that had only have of it covered, and the hand grabbed Peggie, and a head of a walker popped out from the window and it's teeth getting closer to the old ladies neck.

Time froze as Dave pulled out the stolen pistol. He looked at Chet, who was wrestling with the zombie, and then back at Peggie, who was screaming at the top of her lungs as the walker crept closer. Moments like these are life or death for both victims. Who should he save? The poor old woman or the strong son? Dave felt like his hand decided for him and he pointed the gun at Peggie and pulled the trigger. Time sped back up as the bullet went through the walkers head killing him. The body fell back outside as Peggie shot up from the couch, still in shock. Dave turned to Chet and pulled the trigger on the walker. Three bullets went through its head before Chet could push it off. His whole arm was bleeding, "It bit me damn it!"

Another walker walked through the door. Chet pulled himself backwards on the floor as the zombie crept closer. Dave shot the walker in the head, shooting it until the pistol ran out of bullets, sending the walker to the floor. A zombie pushed through the window border that Peggie was in front of and went for the little girl beside it. "AHHHHH" Gracie screamed in fear, but then the walkers head blew up in front of her thanks to Franks shotgun. Amanda went to grab Gracie who was covered in blood and shocked in fear, and ran away, along with Benji and Peggie. Dave went and grabbed the axe right beside the doorway of the armory in case he needed it as Frank to pick up the bitten Chet. Dave helped him with Chet and the three ran to the guest room with the others.

"Where do we go now?" Amanda asked, holding the traumatized five-year old.

"We can go up to the hideout!" Peggie shrieked.

"Come on let's go then!" Frank yelled. Amanda ran up the stairs first, to be followed by Benji and Peggie.

"Take Chet and go!" Dave yelled at Frank. Frank maneuvered himself and the wheezing Chet up the stairs as the walkers pounded their way through the walls, and they ran after Dave. Dave roared a war cry and stabbed the skull of a nearby walker with the tree axe. He pulled it off and the zombie fell to the ground, dying once more. about 5 more surrounded him and he made a break for it to the stairs. A walker ran to the stairs, but Dave slammed the door on the walkers head, smashing its skull.

Dave ran up the stairs, eager to catch up with the others. Frank has already moved the cabinet and everyone was flying into the hideout, "Come on Dave, move!" Frank yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Dave yelled. The balcony door swung open with a walker coming through and attacking Frank. The Lumberjack elbowed it sending it back a bit, and he pulled his shotgun and shot it in the gut. Dan ran into the hideout and Frank ran into the door, not moving the cabinet back.

"What are we going to do?" Benji asked.

"We stay in here" Chet said, grunting.

"We can't just freaking stay in here" Frank said, "We have to get out of this house or else they will get us!" Frank yelled at the victim of the walkers.

"There is no way out of the house with all those walkers out there!" Chet said.

"Yeah!" Peggie said.

"But if we just stay in here, they will eventually find us!" Amanda said, taking the side of her husband.

"Then I guess we're all going to bloody die in here, aren't we?" Chet yelled.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't open the damn door!" Frank argued, "Did you really think it was going to be your friend at the door while freaking walkers are all over the streets! They were probably gathering up while we sat on our ass for hours!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it old man?!" Chet yelled.

"I'm gonna-" Before Frank could finish his sentence, a large bang could be heard right beside the door. Everyone turned to look, and they waited for a minute until Dave walked over to the door with his axe.

"What are you doing?" Chet whispered.

"I'm going to look out" Dave told him.

"Are you dumb? Come on you moron!" Chet loudly whispered. Dave paid no attention to him and he creaked the door open enough to see what was going on. It was horrifying. The whole upstairs was infested with zombies, and the loud noise was the cabinet full of food knocking over by this huge fat zombie, who was now looking through the upstairs, trying to find something to eat. Dave closed the door before any of the walkers could see him.

"The whole floor is infested with them. Not sure how we can get out..." Dave said.

"See, I told ya'. We have to stay in here!" Chet said to Frank.

"But if we stay in here, we're going to die" Dave brought up.

"I told you!" Frank said, making a comeback.

"Then what do you want us to do hotshot?" Chet asked Dave. The 'hotshot' wondered for a bit on what to do. Should they stay in here or try to get out? The walkers covered the upstairs floor, but if we stay in here, They will either find us or Chet will turn. Dave looked back out the door when a can rolled to his feet. He picked it up and looked around until he spotted the chandelier. Dave had a devious plan to get out of here.

"I'm going to knock down that chandelier and distract them. Then, we will run out using the balcony" Dave told the group.

"Then what?" Chet asked.

"Then we run to my car" Dave said, staring out the window at all the zombies outside.

"How do we do that?" Chet asked, "There everywhere!"

"Well, I have an axe, Frank has a gun, we just power through it" Dave said, holding up his axe.

"That's your plan? That is so stupi- GAHHH!" Chet yelled in pain from the bite.

"How will we fit everyone in your car?" Amanda asked Dave.

"We have a truck too" Peggie brought up.

"Then it settled: Me and Frank will lead out to the cars" Dave said.

"I have to carry Chet though" Frank told the planner.

"I'll carry him" Benji said to his Dad.

"You guys better hope this works" Chet grunted out from the pain. Everyone agreed and Dave began the plan.

"Hand me a can" Dave asked Frank. Frank gave him the can and he opened the door just enough to be able to throw the can of macaroni. Dave saw that the chandelier was being held by exposed wires, so that was the target for him. "You guys ready? Once that thing falls, we gotta run!" Dave whispered. Benji picked up Chet and everyone nodded back at Dave. he turned back and targeted the wires like he was shooting a bow and arrow. He closed one eye and moved his arm back like a slingshot, about to release a boulder. Dave aimed, and he through the can. It slapped the wires, but it only made the chandelier swing. "Hand me another one" Dave whispered to Frank. The lumberjack quietly handed a can to Dave from the shelf in the hideout and Dave swung the can harder this time to make the chandelier fall. The can flew across the room, but instead hitting the swinging chandelier, it ran past it and bumped into a walker. The female walker turned to see what hit her. "Quick! Another! Now! Now!" Dave loudly whispered. Frank quickly put the can in Dave's hand. He didn't want them to see him, so he had one shot left. He threw the can of beans one more time and it hit the wires, and the swinging chandelier fell down onto the table, breaking the table in half, and causing the house to fill with noise. All of the walkers looked confusedly at the table, and they walked over toward it. "Now" Dave rushed out and opened the balcony door followed by Frank with his shotgun, Amanda, who was holding the blood stained Gracie, Benji and Chet, and Peggie. Dave opened the gate and start rushing down the stairs. A walker was on its way up the staircase to the balcony but Dave swung his axe at the undead's head and he threw it over the staircase, plunging to its death. Dave ran down the staircase and waved for the rest for come. "Go, go, go!" Frank ran down the staircase followed by his wife and daughter. Frank rushed to Dave's car after punching a zombie in the face and knocking it down.

He ran to the drivers side, "Amanda! Hurry!" Amanda ran to the car but suddenly tripped on a grounded rock.

"Gah!" Amanda shrieked. A walker appeared in front of her. She stared at it in fear. She couldn't scream because her mouth wouldn't open. But the zombie just stared at her. Then he walked away.

"Amanda, get up!" Frank said pulling his traumatized wife up with her daughter and dragged them to the passenger seat.

The walkers covered the trail to Dave's car as Benji ran down the staircase holding the wounded Chet. "Head for the truck!" Dave yelled at them. Benji nodded and ran to the right towards the red tiny truck. Peggie was the last one to come down. Dave looked back up at the balcony to reveal the walkers coming down the stairs. No turning back now. But when he look back down to the field, he was inches away from an attacking walker. He quickly slashed it with his axe and he then stabbing it in the head, killing it. Suddenly he hears screaming from the teenager as a zombie closes up on them. "Come on!" Dave runs over to the zombie and slashes it's jaw off as Peggie follows. The four start running to the truck. Just then, Chet yank the axe out of Dave's crusty hands with his good arm and stabs a walker in the head yelling. The axe went through half of its face. Chet regrasp the axe and hands it back to Dave.

"Needed to do that" Chet said, moaning afterwards.

The four get to the truck. A zombie is right beside the driver's seat. Dave ran at the walker and slashed at its throat, knocking down to the ground, and he then stabbed it in its half missing flesh face. "Peggie, start the truck!" The old aunt stepped over the walker and got in the truck. Dave ran to the back of the truck and opened the trap-door, and he and Benji slides Chet into the trunk and hopped on and closed the trap-door back. Peggie started the tiny automobile, but it wasn't over. Time froze once again when, all of the sudden, a walker jumped onto the truck. It through its arm over the side of the trunk and tried to crawl in as Peggie drove off to the road. No human could have done that, it was inhuman. Dave grabbed the axe and slashed at the zombie, slinging it off the trunk and headfirst into the gravel road, breaking the walker's in half. Frank started up Dave's car and ran over it without noticing. Peggie tried to swirl away from the walkers on the road, slinging Dave side to side on the vehicle, also causing Benji to throw his head on the side of the trunk. making him scream holding his head, but he stopped when he saw Chet.

"Um, Dave! look at Chet's hand!" Benji yelled in terror. Dave turned back around to see Chet's hand of the infected arm. It was dark purple unlike the rest of his arm. The infection was beginning. "What do we do?"

Suddenly Chet started screaming in pain. It was going up further and further. Dave didn't want to do what he was think, but it had to be done to save Chet. Dave walked over to the man on the ground screaming. Chet suddenly looked at Dave, then the axe in his hand, "NO! DAVE! NO! DON'T!"

"I have too" Dave said quietly. Chet screamed in pain as Dave stomped on his hand.

"NO!" Chet yelled. Dave brought up the axe above his head. Then he swung it down on Chet's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**/**

**Next time on The Walking Dead: Survival of the Fittest.**

**Suddenly, Dave and Benji heard gunshots, "Get down!" Dave yelled. The two laid down on the trunkfloor.**

**"What the hell happened to your tooth?" Andre asked the teenager.**

**"Ok let's talk about this, maybe we can make a trade" Dave told the man. The guy looked like a wreck, with a side of his face bleeding to death. The Pistol in the mans hand shook as it pointed at Dave's head.**

**"I doesn't seem she has a fever, maybe a little medicine will help h-" **

**"PEGGIE!" Dave yelled. Suddenly the old woman got hit in the back of the head by a gun and she fell to the floor unconscious.**

**"He is infected, and I'm not going to get killed by him!" Andre yelled.**

**Suddenly Chet ran at Andre and choked him on the wall, "I'M. NOT. INFECTED"**

**"You piece of rotting flesh are part of my house now. You will stay here and be safe, but you will do what I say when I say it or else I won't be hesitant" The bald man pulled out his semi-automatic pistol out of his belt pocket.**

**"A prisoner killed my brother!" Carrie yelled at Dave.**

**"We can't save ourselves" Greg surprisingly answered back to Dave.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's the end of the world. Everyone's scared. People killing others. People turning into those 'things'. There army grows bigger everyday. The only people you have left is your friends and family. If you don't have them, why bother fighting to survive?"**

**He grabbed his gun on his last dying breath and aimed it at the running fugitive.**

**"NO!"**

**...**

**The Walking Dead: Survival of the Fittest - Episode 2: Prisoners COMING SOON**

**/**

**not in a month I promise ;)**

**if you liked my first every Walking Dead fan fiction, then leave a favorite, review, and a follow. And if you didn't, then well, leave a review telling me how much it sucked :P Another thing to remember that this will have more than 5 Episodes, so there is that. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
